


Bear Bear

by Freyyyy



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bear Vergil, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyyyy/pseuds/Freyyyy
Summary: 当但丁回到事务所时，他发现他的饮酒伙伴变成了黑骑士，尽管仍然是小熊玩偶。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 9





	Bear Bear

“所以你就这么留着它。”蕾蒂说，“认真的吗，一只黑色的熊，奇怪的花纹，这可以排得上你最奇怪的收藏前几名了。”  
“相信我。”但丁耸耸肩膀，“它可是魅力之星。”  
蕾蒂拿起放在长桌上的啤酒，起开瓶盖，揭过这段日常对话，谈论起她接的下一单任务：低级恶魔，慷慨老板，可以大赚一笔。她明白这有点像是对牛弹琴，有时候但丁对这些事情就是从哪只耳朵进，就从另一只耳朵马不停蹄地溜出来，好像钱就像苍蝇卵又多又没价值。更何况，现场还有比钱更能转移但丁注意力的东西——那只熊，黑色的熊，奇怪的花纹——它坐在那，圆乎乎的眼珠子面向把啤酒当水喝的两人。  
“它哪来的？”女人又问，“熊。”  
“你可以问崔西，她就会告诉你：我也不清楚。”但丁将杂志翻过一面，“就这么来了。”  
“你确定不是什么，折服于你的恶魔？”  
“我笃信没有哪个恶魔能有这样的品味。”  
但丁把半满的酒瓶放回桌面，玻璃瓶底与木桌相碰，撞出一声响，头顶的暖黄吊灯被窗外闯入的风吹得晃了晃。但丁从口袋掏出几枚硬币压在桌上，起身要走。  
“今天这么早就走了。”调酒师擦拭着矮脚杯，试图开起玩笑“不赊账吗，但丁。”  
“今天没什么兴致，我的搭档没来。”他打了个响指，拎起武器踹开酒吧的门。今夜的风吹得月亮都在颤抖，原本鲜少的星星也躲进厚实的云层。但丁挽起袖子，露出结实的小臂，这着实让路边的老人流露不满。她忽然抓住但丁的袖子，在男人迟疑的目光中告诫这个漂亮家伙小心着凉。但丁清楚自己无法对这个善良的老人说什么，只好摸出几枚硬币买下后者篮筐里的寥寥几朵鲜花和散装啤酒。老人接过硬币后便开始收拾东西，等到但丁走过下一个路灯时她已经不见踪影。  
但丁用右肩顶开事务所的大门，方才在寒风中依然娇艳的花已经枯萎不少，他摁下墙壁的开关，原本昏暗的事务所亮了起来。但丁将长桌上堆积的外卖盒推到地上，放下花与啤酒。他拍拍手，踹响角落的唱片机，Rag Doll，也许吧，关键是节奏明显，而但丁喜欢踩着它们走路，让他感觉自己像是名品杂志上会出现的那些光鲜亮丽的模特。  
然而，他还没来得及遇上能赏识他的经纪人，就先遇上了个意外。

对一个尚处于青年时期的单身汉而言，清洗一只玩具熊属于家务阶层的高级阶段。幸好它遇见的是但丁，拿熊当酒友的家伙总会知道一点怎么清洗毛绒玩具的方法。有点脏兮兮的小家伙被带进浴室，折腾半个小时后来到卧室。看见它的时候但丁叹了口气，他坚信自己没有喝醉，可谁把他的好搭档变成了黑乎乎又有点脏的生气熊呢？但丁翻箱倒柜，从床头柜由上至下数第二个抽屉找到了他的吹风机。等到把杂物——过时的杂志报刊和临到睡前才想起来的披萨店优惠券——一股脑塞回去之后，他才抓起吹风机走回床尾。  
湿哒哒的小熊就那么毫不顾忌地被放在干燥床面上。但丁把它抱在怀里，降温后水珠贴上肌肤让他打了个抖。插上电源，把风力开到最大，事务所的男主人把风口对准小熊的头顶。  
“先从头顶开始。”他自言自语道，“可别着凉了。”  
热风把本就低垂的毛绒压得更低，从但丁的视角看来，小熊简直被吹风机逼迫得压弯了腰。他快速地弄干头顶，好让柔软的皮毛可以蓬松起来，看上去像一团棉花糖而不是吸饱了水的海绵。在灯光的照射下小熊的周围折射出暗蓝色的弧，也许这个小家伙看上去并不像是他长得那样黑。但丁揉了揉小熊的头顶，又像逗邻居家的宠物狗一般挠起玩偶的下巴。吹风机经过小熊的腹部，那里摸起来十分满足，一定是塞了不少棉花。他想，也许是愿望仙子看他太可怜了，于是送来一只手感更好，更加丰满的小熊玩偶，而唯一的代价只是让他长得不那么惹人疼爱，对但丁来说这可不算什么。  
现在他不再为自己想要留下它还顺便帮它洗了个澡的想法迟疑了。  
恶魔猎人就这么坐在床边，吹着一只小熊玩偶，时不时薅上两把，结果频率越来越高，这身软乎乎的毛真是好玩极了！但丁换只手拿吹风机，一定是有什么东西作乱，他的眼睛突然瘙痒起来。但丁假笑以挤起颧骨，这招显然不管用，他认为，也许是垂下来的头发尖，也许是眼睫毛，或者是小熊身上飞起的毛掉进了眼睛里。总而言之，他抬起手，在眼前揉搓一阵。等他再次掌握眼前的局面时，吹风机的热风径直落在他的大腿上。  
但丁挑高右边的眉毛，变换姿势的时候右手肘碰倒了身旁的东西。原来是那只熊，他叹了口气，放下了不知道什么时候提起的心。  
“还没吹干，怎么乱跑。”他的话不像是提问，更多的是抱怨的意味，“如果你要控告我把你弄疼了，我会注意的。”  
猎人不再揉搓这只无辜的熊，烘干的速度一下快了许多。大功告成后，他拔下插头，甚至不记得有没有关闭吹风机的开关就扔回原位。但丁脱下靴子，倒在床的中央，巧妙地避开了被小熊弄湿的床单。  
他举起玩偶，在半空中，现在他们可以对视了。  
“你看起来有点眼熟，伙计。”但丁往左边倒了一下，这样他能看得更清楚，“不过你比我的老搭档好摸点，他应该不会介意你代替他的。”  
他顺势侧躺在床上，把小熊抱在怀里，关上灯，紫罗兰的香气在他的鼻尖氤氲开来，像是幻觉一样。

他通常醒的很早，前提是前一天他不小心在晚上九点左右就进入了梦乡，但这并不代表但丁会很早从床上起来。就像此时此刻，他抱着他洗干净的小熊，翻看昨天捞到明面上来的过期杂志。明明是柠檬味的沐浴露，闻起来却是紫罗兰，但丁没管这个，是时候把他从廉价的柠檬香精中解救出来了。  
卧室的门被一脚踹开，擦得铮亮的皮靴从门外探了进来。沉浸在难得平和中的但丁发出一声哀嚎，老天，下回就算是使出浑身解数也要让这帮家伙知道什么叫做尊重人。他揉了揉睡乱的头发，夹紧手臂让小熊与他更加靠近。  
“下回能安静点吗，崔西。”他抱怨，“再这样下去连警察都会拜访Devil May Cry的。”  
“你我都知道这不是没有先例。”金发女郎取下墨镜，靠在但丁老旧的衣柜上补起有些脱妆的口红，“该起床了，猎人男孩，我们今天有个活要干。”  
“那是我的活，不需要你表现得比我还着急。”但丁掀开被子。他昨晚睡前并没有换衣服，所以直接套上外套和靴子就能上路。可他没能忽略崔西看见他穿着外衣就泛出被窝是露出的不屑神情，但丁走到镜子跟前，装模做样的整理了一下自己的发型。  
“看来你换了个床伴。”  
“它突然出现的，我可没特地去找。”但丁故意忽视所谓的床伴发言，他们默契地不就此多说。  
“等等。”崔西把墨镜卡在胸前，她抱着双臂，朝着小熊走近一步，“它的样子，还挺眼熟……”  
但丁点点头：“我也想过，但是想不起来是什么了。”  
“也许是，呃，黑骑士？”崔西想要拿起小熊仔细看看，然而，但丁比她更快一步。  
“也许吧。”但丁没看她，而是把熊放回床上，“不是做任务吗，怎么还在这闲聊？”  
女郎摆摆手，她也不是什么时候都能想通但丁想做什么，但她可以先离开。崔西调转脚步，踏出这间卧室，踩上楼梯的时候木板冒出一声不合时宜的叫声，她没忘记叫但丁打扮好赶快出来，别像个小姑娘一样。  
但丁拿崔西没辙，他们心知肚明。猎人捡起歪在地上的靴子，鞋跟已经磨损不少，他得找个机会换双鞋子。至于那只熊，但丁叹了口气，他想，以这个频率叹气下去，他得未老先衰了。没人，或者说没有生物能向他证明这只熊是什么黑骑士熊，或者是黑骑士的一部分，或者是什么乱七八糟的。更奇怪的是，在崔西提醒之后，他也没觉得把小熊放在床上是什么难以接受的事情。  
但丁拍了拍熊的肚子，给他盖好被子。  
“那现在我就去出任务了。”他像是在交代什么一样认真地说，“但我保证我会很快回来的——我出门了，维吉尔。”

但丁重新拿起酒瓶，他们碰了个杯。  
“重新认识你每一天，但丁。”蕾蒂感叹着打了个嗝，“就这么把黑骑士留在家里。”  
“你是第一个这么定论的人。”但丁说，“而你甚至没见过黑骑士。”  
蕾蒂无法反驳。  
“况且。”他语气一顿，“那天我回来之后他甚至自己给自己戴上了兜帽，多好玩。”  
“听起来更像黑骑士了。”  
“闭嘴吧。”  
蕾蒂哈哈大笑。  
自那之后一周以来，但丁清楚他不能只把它当作普通小熊来对待了，也许在它出现的那一刻起他就该心里清楚。但这只诡异的小熊实在是太，呃，无害了。尽管它黑乎乎的，长得像黑骑士，泛着一股他妈的紫罗兰的味道，但是，但丁已经很久没有体会过在沙发上倒头就睡的时候不用被半夜的冷风冻醒。一夜昏睡，醒来后身上盖着可爱的小熊兜帽。好吧，也许它不是大到能够把他整个包裹的程度，可这也足够让但丁感动了。  
直到这个星期。  
“你是说，你再也没睡到那个——可爱小熊的兜帽了，所以你觉得出事了。”蕾蒂总结，“也许它只是厌烦你了，或者不再会动了。”  
“很难承认。”但丁缴械投降，“我甚至不知道它会不会动，或许它有别的超能力，或许是我自己梦游——可它确实存在……”  
“打住！我可不是你的心理咨询师。”  
“也许我真的惹它生气了？”  
“你不总是万人迷，好吗？”  
“好的，好的，可万人迷也不知道怎么讨小熊的欢心。”  
“从你认定你是万人迷的那一刻开始你就输了。”  
……

睡眠，醒着的时候也是睡着，睡着的时候反而醒了。但丁的脸贴在光滑的皮面，上面有灰尘的颗粒。他闭着双眼，半长不长的头发垂在一边。他嗅到泥土的气息，被紧压着的那一侧脸颊上的伤口隐隐作痛。一阵风吹过，看似柔软的草叶在面前晃动，在眼皮下的世界晃出一道道虚影。  
但丁躺在沙发上，全身上下的骨骼咯吱作响，固定姿势让他感到背脊隐隐作痛。更靠近地面的那侧胯骨有酸疼如石头坠入水面的斑驳扩散，阳光，由点到面扩散开。那些晃动的植物，柔软的表面，触碰他的鼻尖，与他的脸颊贴合在一起。  
“快起来，但丁。”有人俯下身，用上身挡住眼前的亮光，“今天是你的生日，妈妈不希望你脏兮兮的。”  
他忽然从沙发上直坐起身，抬手用力擦去脸颊上缝边的压痕。没有伤口，没有泥土，没有看得见远方大树的草地。他吸了吸鼻子，双眼无法聚焦，打量事务所的四周。温暖的气息在身旁膨胀，雨后泥土腥臭的气味无法消散，混合若有若无的花香，像是伸进口腔的手指，让他快要呕吐。但丁甩了甩头，发出头疼的哀嚎，那条可爱的毛毯实实在在地压在他的身上，下午五点三十分的落日也确实穿过窗户掉在地上。但丁脱下手套，搭在沙发的边缘。他重新倒回去，又后悔是否应该先拿瓶啤酒来解渴。  
但丁枕着他的两只手掌，哼唱唱片机里的任意一首曲子，他甚至能做到简单的串曲演奏，这让他对着挂有吊扇的天花板笑出声。  
那只熊玩偶坐在他的身边，但丁吹着口哨看着它，好像除了音乐，时间就此停止，直到太阳下山。

“这就是你的酒友吗，但丁？”帕蒂，脏兮兮地从他的房间跑出来，只为了打扫一个许久未用的储物房，“一只熊，老天。”小姑娘冲着他挤眉弄眼，嘴角挂着戏谑的快乐，“你怎么忍心让它一只熊孤独地睡在那个地方。”  
“也许让他睡在那里不是我的选择。”但丁抹了把脸，他不会想起自己才用那只手的拇指与食指捏起一块披萨，“拜托，他可是会在半夜唱Bon Jovi！”  
“只是你的借口！”小姑娘气势汹汹地把小熊塞进但丁的怀里，软乎乎的棉花砸了他满怀，“也许是Styx也说不定。”  
总之不是我的品味，或者说有些不是。但丁嘟囔着回复，把小熊揣在两只胳膊下面。他摆摆手，示意帕蒂可以继续干她想做的事情了，只要不来吵他大白天睡大觉就行。但丁重新闭上眼，抹了把自己的脸，顺便用手挡住刺眼的白光。最近天气太好，温度适宜，适合睡觉，缺点就是光线太充足，容易打扰睡眠，以及吸引觉得是时候打扫卫生的好心人。  
他抱着怀里的熊玩偶，黑色的熊，奇怪的花纹，紫罗兰香气即使在经过漫长的日日夜夜后依然存在。在这日日夜夜之前，他对它说出那个名字，那个很可能他决定一辈子缄口不言的名字——维吉尔——然后他们在黄昏里对着天花板唱歌，或者是只有他，而他的紫罗兰伙伴坐在一旁静静的聆听，就像是一个合格的听众。  
接着它就躲起来了，直到某位淘气的女孩让它重见天日。  
但丁猛地收起搭在桌面上的脚，从抽屉里摸出匕首，这玩意可是老物件了，也许比手上的这只熊年龄还要大。他捏着玩偶柔软的皮囊放在桌子的中央，如此一来，光芒就能将玩偶充分笼罩，而他正好可以隐匿在单薄的阴影之中。但丁在如此漫长的一段时间内从未想过要下此狠手，甚至有那么一瞬间怀疑自己是不是精神失常。颤抖的刀尖可不是优质猎人的标志，他只是有些紧张，有些兴奋，因为他对这只玩偶熊的内在有一些不太美妙的想法，却没法确定是哪一个。  
男人将刀尖扎入玩偶熊的胸膛正中央。他咬紧了自己的后槽牙，酸涩而轻微的疼痛在口腔中攀爬，正经得快赶上谋杀魔界之王。而那只熊，维持着它原本的表情，毫无活力地愤怒着，对于但丁的谋杀毫无反应。嫌疑人吐了口气，他重新收拾自己的各项心理活动，就像他有声或无声地说出那个名字，却得不到任何回应后做的那样。  
匕首向下拉开，鼓胀的棉花如同超慢速播放的爆炸云般涌了出来。玩偶摊开四肢，生气地，它总是在生气，但没人知道这回他是否因为但丁将他谋杀而生气。无论如何，后者都弯腰给了它一个拥抱。  
但丁的手指淹没在棉花的海洋之中，柔软，带着不切实际的温热。隔着把玩各种武器积攒下来的厚茧，有什么在挠动他的手指，圆柱状的，有弯折的声音被纤维吸收。但丁将它抽出，展开，弯成弧形的纸条在他的手心打滚。  
“你在做什么呢，但丁？”  
被念到名字的人抬起头，回了句没事。  
随后他重新低下头，却发现小熊再也不是那团黑乎乎的工艺品。它披上棕黄的外衣，有上翘的微笑模样，笑意盈盈，唯一不变的是它们都被但丁开膛破肚，在场的每一桩事实都在提醒嫌疑人记得忏悔。  
但丁打开蜷起的纸条，然后把它扔进垃圾篓。  
那张纸条对他说：“Good morning.”  
今天阳光很好。


End file.
